


白雪黑糯米甜甜

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 你从来不对我口是心非我也对你一点儿都没办法拒绝





	白雪黑糯米甜甜

他想的是用亲吻这种温和的方式把张艺兴叫醒。于是LAY先捋了捋他散落的流海，解开暗色的西装纽扣贴着沙发蹲下，然后单膝跪地。是只要稍稍往前一凑近就能刚刚好地吻上张艺兴。他的嘴唇很软很软。使LAY的脑子里闪过无数种可能关于他的比喻——珍珠、芋圆或布丁。诸如此类的，还是他们都很爱吃的甜食。LAY轻轻地笑了。舔吸两口张艺兴下唇那个小小的窝，才伸手指抬起他的下巴，下了点儿狠心地照着嘴唇含吮了一下。

“哼……”他皱了皱鼻子才慢慢地睁开眼。因为睡意朦胧使嗓音还带着些黏。“哥哥回来啦。”然后拥抱也变得自然而然。张艺兴张开双臂主动把自己送过去。虽然其实更像是LAY被他紧紧地箍在怀里。“唔，等你好久。”他说是这么说，也没真的在抱怨，还埋头蹭蹭哥哥的肩。LAY回以亲昵地揉揉他的脑袋。任凭耳廓被撒娇似地吮咬，一边儿忍着因为他呼气而引起的轻颤——他和张艺兴有着类似的敏感点。“看直播的时候，”他突然牵LAY的手揉按起自己的胸。嘴唇仍贴着哥哥的耳廓，张艺兴轻轻地说：“看直播的时候，就想和哥哥做了……”一边儿抬腰屈膝几下把宽松的裤子蹬掉。他可连内裤都没穿。“哥哥……”张艺兴搂着哥哥的脖子发了声嗲。眼睛湿漉漉的。“老公……”原来，都是他有意而为的。

更过分的还在后面。张艺兴撑着沙发坐起来，双腿朝哥哥分开。但又并不是完全的邀请姿态。他的脚尖弹琴似地爬上LAY的胯，隔着西装裤宛如戏水地又踩又压。“老公怎么这么帅啊……”张艺兴对着哥哥舔了舔嘴唇。不止是粉粉的舌尖要伸不伸，眼神还痴迷地黏着LAY西装外套上那朵暗纹玫瑰。他咽了口口水。换了脚跟贴着鼓胀的裤裆磨蹭。“甜甜之前，自己弄了一次。”张艺兴露出些无所适从，或者称得上委屈的神情。而且不知道为什么的，LAY还从他的脸上读出些嗔怪的含义。“没有你就不行。”张艺兴吸吸鼻子，补充道：“你每次都搞得我好舒服……”LAY不置可否地挑了挑眉。虚虚握住他纤细的脚踝倒想看看他还能讲出什么下流话。“唔……老公……”张艺兴抖着收回那只在哥哥胯间作够乱的脚。自顾将双腿折成M形的同时，伸手指拨开小穴向LAY表示他的渴求与热情。“老公……嗯……不帮帮你……可怜的甜甜吗……”他甚至还握上自己前面勃起的那处，让哥哥看看他是如何手淫。

LAY看出他做过润滑和扩张。眯了眯眼睛地朝张艺兴勾起嘴唇笑笑，也没说帮还是不帮。仅极利落地把着他两条修长的腿往回一捞，刚刚好卡在他的腰胯。裤链被迅速拉下，粗长性器才从内裤掏出杵上那瓮张小穴，就叫张艺兴又吸又吮地吃进小半截儿去了。“嗯……嗯啊……老公……”他软软地推了推LAY的手臂，盯着那身整洁的西装目不转睛。“不、不脱掉吗……”疑问的样子蛮像是要暂时停一停的。然而身体却已经诚实地将哥哥的性器再往深了吃紧。“会弄脏的……哼……”

有什么关系呢。LAY对他的所有都不会介意。所以轻轻笑着对张艺兴摇了摇头，箍着他那把细腰开始大力地挺进。小穴夹他夹得极紧，跟主人一样渴求到恨不得将LAY给榨干抹净。“啊……啊……老公……好棒……嗯……快、快一点……”这会儿他更是没羞没臊地什么话都敢讲。“啊……哈、哈啊……啊……老公……怎么……哼……那么大啊……”并且竭尽所能地扭腰摆胯。一边儿迎合来自哥哥的猛烈撞击，“啊……肚子……胀……啊……”一边儿向哥哥索取性爱的欢愉。张艺兴伸手覆上自己被顶撞出性器轮廓的肚子，垂眼再抬眼竟还是不谙世事的纯情。

让LAY也有些情难自持了。“甜甜……”他将抽插的频率加快再加快，渐渐和着张艺兴的呻吟喘息起来。“嗯……宝宝……”他并不吝啬发出声音以表达自己的快乐。相反他这个做哥哥的越是尽兴，张艺兴的表现越像是久旱逢甘霖。“嗯……嗯……要到了……老公……啊……”他的性器冒外淋淋吐水儿。本就紧致的小穴因为即将来临的高潮更是不断地绞紧再绞紧。“啊……给我……给我……啊……”像是要把LAY给夹断似的。抽插都变得有些寸步难行。“甜甜……抱紧我……”他都没给张艺兴时间反应，直接托起那对饱满的臀肉就由半跪改为站立，性器得以一下子顶到很深很里。“呀……啊……老公……啊……”突然的体位变化使他不得不死死缠挂着哥哥。乳尖隔着件不顶用的长袖衫蹭那朵暗纹玫瑰。张艺兴因此获得了额外的快感。为欢愉而化身为哥哥的寄生藤蔓。LAY还托着他疯狂地向上颠，颠地张艺兴只顾得上仰起脖子又娇又嗲地喊。“唔……啊……爽……好爽……啊……”他的性器因为哥哥的颠弄蹭到近前紧实的腹部，臀肉也被揉捏得从哥哥的手指缝里溢出。“哼……嗯……高……啊……高了……啊……啊……”张艺兴尖叫着射了出来。懒懒瘫软在LAY的肩膀，接连喷出好几股才算结束。长长的睫毛颤一颤地，是还沉浸在后穴高潮的余韵之中。“唔……老公好厉害……”张艺兴本想再向哥哥索一个吻。“甜甜……”耳边哑哑的嗓音使他顿时浑身酥麻乃至失神。他每个毛孔都因为LAY而再次感到兴奋。张艺兴晃了晃脑袋，处于不应期的他只能随着顶撞嗯嗯啊啊。“宝宝……宝宝……”随之数下的连续颠弄，LAY箍着他浇灌似地往他体内射了精。“哼嗯……”然后舒眉、合眼，尽是高潮后的餍足与爽极。

“唔……老公……”张艺兴就着托举的姿势扭腰摆胯。性欲再度高涨，他牢牢缠抱住哥哥，拿乳尖蹭此时沾上精液的西装。“我喜欢……嗯……你穿着西装……操我……”张艺兴咬了咬嘴唇，再凑前含住哥哥的轻轻舔吮。“继续好不好……嗯啊……”


End file.
